


Always Thrust Your Friends... *Trust

by like_a_stray (orphan_account)



Series: Oneshots [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Drug Use, Frerard, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 21:50:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14777885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/like_a_stray
Summary: Inspired by the prompt: Person A and Person B are texting when Person A writes “Thrust me” instead of “Trust me” and before they can correct themselves Person B replies “Sure”. Bonus if they aren’t together yet.





	Always Thrust Your Friends... *Trust

❀Gerard’s POV❀

I was sprawled out on my couch; the room lit up from my phone screen. I giggled as I sent another shitty meme to Frank, stuffing another fistful of popcorn into my mouth.  

 **FROM: FRANK**  

 **_U_** ** _r memes are bad. Send better ones_ ** **_bicth_ **  

 **_*bitch_ **  

 **FROM: YOU**  

**_N_** **_o_  ** **_ur_ ** **_wrong. My memes are sacred_ **

**FROM: FRANK**  

 **_H_** ** _ow r they sacred lol_ **  

 **_Theyre_** ** _not even that good_ **  

 **_B_ ** **_ro_ **  

I laughed again and took another drag of my cigarette, having smoked a joint earlier with Frank on FaceTime. The weed was shitty and I was already feeling less of the high and I decided to light a cig.  

 **FROM: YOU**  

 **_U_** ** _r mom_** ** _isnt_ ****_that good_ **  

 **_Bro_**  

 **FROM: FRANK**  

 _ **Neither is urs.**_ **** ** _Fuck off_ **  

 **FROM: YOU**  

**_TThat ’s what_ ** ******_she said ;)_ **

I hit the 'skip' button on my phone and moaned loudly as an ad began to play. Fucking Spotify. 

 **FROM: FRANK**  

_**I** **m** **high lol**  _

**FROM: YOU**  

 **_U_** ** _r moms high_ **  

 **FROM: FRANK**  

_**So r u** _

**_Thrust me_ **

**FROM: YOU**

_**Sure lol** _

 

I reread the text a few times, giggling madly as I read "thrust." I hit the FaceTime button on Frank's contact, waiting for him to pick up. 

"You're gay," Frank said as he answered. 

"So are you," I replied. 

"Thrust me? Why not. You wanna come over?" I asked. Frank lived in the apartment just under mine, so I wasn't worried about him having to drive or walk the streets of New Jersey while high. 

"Sure." He said, and I saw him stand up and grab his coat and keys before turning back to his phone and giggling.  

"Hurry up and get your twink ass over here." I hissed. 

"Your mom's a twink." I heard him mumble and open his door. In a few minutes, he knocked softly on mine and I opened it. 

He wrapped his arms around my neck and kissed me deeply the second he walked in, pushing me back until I hit a wall. 

He shoved his knee in between my legs and bit my bottom lip, causing me to groan softly.

"Mm," He breathed against my lips, pressing his hips against mine.  

"Let's fuck." He said, looking up at me and smirking. 

"Nah," I argued. "Let’s just, c'mere," I said, grabbing him and dragging him over to my couch. 

He pinned me against the cushions, straddling my lap and kissing me messily again, dragging his tongue over my bottom lip. 

His hips began to move against mine and I stopped him for a moment, fumbling with the waistband of my sweatpants before pulling them off of my hips. Frank had gotten the message and began to rid himself of his tight jeans, struggling to get them past his knees. 

He managed to get them off and removed my boxers for me, pressing his clothed erection against mine. "F-fuck, Gee," He hissed, inching his own boxers down off of his hips. 

"Shirt, shirt, fuck," I said, wanting to see his tattooed chest and arms in the dim light of my living room. He pulled his black t-shirt off of his body and I did the same with mine. 

He pressed his sweaty body against mine and let out a choked moan. 

I loved this, being so close to him, feeling his sweaty skin stick to mine, his cock press against mine. It was so good. 

Frank began to move his hips and I threw my head back, a loud moan leaving my throat. Frank pressed his face to my neck and mouthed along the side, smearing his spit along my skin. 

"Frank, ngh..." I moaned, pushing my hips up each time he ground down. He was letting out breathy moans next to my ear.  

I reached down to grab his hip with one hand and to start palming at both of our cocks with the other, reaching between our laps and groping randomly. 

Frank reached up and grabbed the back of my neck, slamming our lips together messily.  

We had been going for a few minutes when he grabbed both my shoulders tightly, wheezing into my collarbones as he came hard on my lap, weakly thrusting his hips against mine as he came down from his high. 

He began to sleepily jerk me off after he had finished, going slow but at a steady pace. 

I came moments after he started to touch me, covering his hand and his lap in my cum. 

We collapsed onto the couch in a mess of sweat and cum and spit, slowly kissing as a song I didn’t know played in the background. 

**Author's Note:**

> I got lazy at the end but... ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
